causticfandomcom-20200213-history
Yuiko Ohtori
yuiko OHTORI ...I want to forget it all but I can't but I made a wish One mouth alone is enough So I can't argue with myself So I can only kiss one person information. . . → stats full name – Yuiko Ohtori ( 鳳唯子) nicknames – Cocoa, Ko-ko, Yui location – London, England age – 24 birthdate – September 9, 2031 gender – Female sexuality – Heterosexual height – 1.52 m (5'2") weight – 48.9kg (108lbs) hair colour – Brown eye colour – Brown spoken language(s) – English (Native), Japanese (Fluent), French (Poor) image song – Lost by Katy Perry → history All Hikaru Ohtori wanted to do was get a taste of life outside of the small island of Japan and what he ended up with was something that would make him lose everything. He had been traveling through Europe and had found someone who he would hold dear to his heart. She had been half Japanese and half French and simply finding her by running into her at a small market in Paris, Hikaru knew it was destiny. However, Japan was closing itself off to the world and Hikaru had to make a choice. He had to choose between the woman he knew was his destined person or his family and comfy lifestyle back home. In the end, he chose the petite woman named Ayaka Dubois. They were married shortly after his decision, moved England and began working on building their family. Unfortunately, the nukes had dropped which made their happy life end. They lived, thankfully but seeing the destruction was less than happy. The baby boom had happened and their family grew and eventually, Yuiko was born. While living in a rather full household, Yuiko was never once bored. Like all siblings, she either got along with them or she threw tantrums and hit them with any object she could pick up. Yuiko however was particularly close to two of her brothers, Suzuki and Ciel, the middle child (who was her favorite, really. Shhhhh). She was a rather happy kid and loved by both parents until there was a raid in the town they were living in. Ayaka had taken the kids to go somewhere safe and had expected Hikaru to follow but he never did. The two were separated and Hikaru was never heard from again. After Hikaru disappeared, Ayaka struggled being a single mother of 5. She wandered with the five of them until she had realized she didn't have the finances to care for all of them. With a heavy heart, she placed Yuiko and Suzuki in an orphanage. Yuiko had remained in the orphanage until she was 18, and then was kicked out much like her brother. Suzuki went his own way, jaded and angry and Yuiko has not heard from him since (which breaks her heart and worries her to no end. She has comes to terms with the fact that he is probably deceased). Yuiko ended up in London and began working at a rather questionable strip club on the outskirts of London. In the beginning, she was rather unwilling but it paid more than any other job she asked about and frankly, eating and having a place to live seemed to be a nicer than starving to death. Yuiko began to have fun with it anyway soon after, she got to be who she wanted to be and that was more than okay for her. At the age of 19, Yuiko got pregnant after sleeping with one of the regulars of the club. He had been an older man but still very handsome and Yuiko fell for him and landed right in his bed (she frankly never thought of him being a Black Suit but he had been). She gave birth to a baby girl and named her Maki because to her, the name just seemed to fit. While having a baby girl to take care of and work, it was safe to say Yuiko was pretty much burnt out a lot of the time. Her social life was nonexistent outside the club and any time she had at home was either spent sleeping or tending to Maki. Thankfully, her fellow strippers felt compassion for her and said they would help out with babysitting duty whenever they could. She got better at being a mother and working at the same time as time passed and Maki was thankfully a rather good child (though she does have her temper tantrums). Last year though, Maki gave Yuiko the worst scare of her life when she ran a little too far ahead when out walking and that was how she would meet her first non-stripper friend, Scout. Scout had kindly lead Maki back to her, pointing out that it wasn't that hard seeing as how small Asian baby must be related to frantic Asian woman. The two have been friends since. → personality Yuiko on the outside appears quiet, shy and reserved which is typically very true of the type of family she grew up in but frankly, she is anything but. Yuiko is loud, vibrant and rather on the promiscuous side if you chat her up a little. She loves to live life as it comes and is incredibly up beat and always willing to try something new. Though while she was a lot wilder in her teenage years, she has since toned down her wild and crazy nature though still remains as promiscuous as before even with her 5 year old baby girl who she loves and cherishes with her entire being. Though with her kid attached to her leg more often than not, Yuiko knows when to just smile and wave. She doesn't want her daughter knowing her true nature and the fact that any number of men could've been her father. She's extremely protective of Maki and will protect her at all costs. After all, Maki's her baby and nothing will harm her while she draws breath. social. . . → family * Maki Ohtori – daughter (5). LIVING. The light of her life. Yuiko loves Maki with all her being and showers her with as much affection she can give her. * Hikaru Ohtori – father. DECEASED. She never knew him that well. Only has a few vague memories of him. * Ayaka Ohtori; nee. Dubois – mother. PRESUMED DECEASED. Yuiko had a good relationship with her but has not seen her since she was placed in the orphanage. * Ciel Ohtori – brother (26). PRESUMED DECEASED. The middle child of their family. She thought he was the best brother ever. Unfortunately, she never saw him again after she was left in the orphanage. * Suzuki Ohtori – brother (25). PRESUMED DECEASED. She was the closest in age with him, being only 13 months apart. She got along best with him and Ciel and always went to them for help. He was placed in the orphanage with her and left the orphanage with her when they turned 18. Yuiko hasn't seen him since then. * Other siblings – one brother(30). two sisters(27). PRESUMED DECEASED. Yuiko never really got along with th friends * Scout Freeman – Ran into her last year and they've been friends since. Scout is someone Yuiko can rely on and Maki adores her to bits. Closest thing she has to a best friend. * Charlie Rigby – She came to the club and they shared a couple of drinks. Yuiko got along with her fabulously and thinks Charlie is one of the coolest people ever. * Elisabeth Monroe – One of the many strippers she's friends with at the club. She adores this woman to no end. → enemies none. → aquaintances none. → other * Eden Cheval – Originally met him when he came to the strip club. Thought he was an okay guy and hadn't seen him for awhile until he kind of showed up again once she met Scout. Maki likes him a lot (though she suspects it's because she gets candy and trinkets from him) so she can't complain too much. * Gabriel Crawford – The father of Maki. She hasn't seen him since Maki was conceived and she never told him that she was pregnant. She kind of likes it that way though because she'd rather never know his reaction than let it be bad. miscellaneous. . . → trivia * Loves Dr. Suess stories. She doesn't care how old they are. They are CLASSIC. * Flexible like no other. If she tried hard enough, she could be a human pretzel if she wanted to! 8D * Sushi. Loves sushi. Not just because she's Japanese either. >| * Food in general she loves. Her stomach is an endless pit. * Known to attack and jump onto peoples backs without warning. 8D * Has the patent Asian wibble pout. No, even you aren't safe from it. * Likes to tease Scout about her lack of accent. Obviously, Yuiko herself has one. * Often seen with a miniature version of her attached to her leg. This mini-Yuiko is her daughter. No, you may not keep her. >| >| >| Category:CharactersCategory:Civilian